Body contact
by aonalion
Summary: Manjoume blinked and looked around - he'd suddenly gotten the feeling something was missing. But what? Oneshot, shounen-ai, Manjoume X Judai / UPDATE: NOW WITH JUDAI'S POV!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Manjoume is pretty OOC here, it would've been better if it was the other way around and I know it (read it and you'll know what I mean) but I've realized I FAIL at writing from Judai's point of view and I don't know why.

Which means there probably won't be any Judai x Haou, sorry to those who requested it! :'C

* * *

Manjoume blinked.

He shook his head and looked around in confusion − he'd suddenly gotten the strange feeling that something was missing.

He was sitting in the classroom, in the Slifer Red section. He was surrounded by slackers who were all happily blabbering on about Duel Monsters, not listening to the teacher lecturing at the front of the classroom. Sho was sitting on his right side, taking notes while desperately trying to ignore his − very loud − fellow students, and on Manjoume's left side was Judai. He was laughing with Kenzan and Rei who sat further down the line of benches.

Manjoume tried to repeat what had happened − the feeling of something missing was still so strong. He had just been sitting there, trying to listen to the teacher and ignoring Judai and his friends, when he suddenly felt so… cold. There was no other way of explaining it − he had suddenly felt all alone in the world and freezing cold.

He pulled his coat tighter around himself and looked his left, at Judai. Then he looked down and realized with a shock what had happened.

Judai had been sitting with his leg pressed against Manjoume's − thigh against thigh − and when he'd leaned to his left to talk to Kenzan, his leg had left Manjoume's, leaving him cold and alone.

Manjoume simply stared, his eyes wide in surprise and his mouth hanging slightly open. He hadn't even noticed Judai's leg being there − he didn't become aware of the body contact until it was gone. Then he blinked and looked away, and to his own horror he felt a small blush creep up his cheeks. He swallowed hard and dared to glance at Judai again.

Judai was now reading his notebook intently − or at least so it appeared, you never really knew with him − leaning forward over the bench. Manjoume closed his eyes for a moment and made up his mind. He still felt so cold and alone.

Manjoume slowly started to move closer to Judai, moving nothing more than millimetres at the time − praying that no one would notice, and especially not Judai. When he got close enough he stopped and started to move his left leg instead.

A wave of relief rolled over Manjoume as his knee lightly touched Judai's leg. He sighed, contented. The small body contact with Judai was enough to make him all warm inside again.

He tried to listen to the teacher and began taking notes again, when he suddenly felt someone was watching him. Manjoume slowly turned his head to his left; his stomach feeling like it weighted a ton, his eyes and mouth slightly open in horror.

Judai simply smiled towards him when they made eye contact. Manjoume felt as if his stomach stopped weighing a ton and flew away instead, his heart fluttered and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

Judai moved a little closer towards him, the whole length of his thigh now resting against Manjoume's, making Manjoume feel incredibly warm and… happy. Manjoume tried to swallow but his mouth was completely dry.

"Better?" Judai simply asked, and smiled again when he didn't get any other reply than a furious blush and a slight nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** lawl, this is basically just a re-write of the first chapter; it's the exact same story but Judai and Manjoume switched places :D

So tell me, which one is better?

* * *

Judai blinked.

He shook his head and looked around in confusion − he'd suddenly gotten the strange feeling that something was missing.

He was sitting in the classroom, in the Slifer Red section of course. He was surrounded by his fellow students who were all happily blabbering on about Duel Monsters, not listening to the teacher lecturing at the front of the classroom. Manjoume was sitting on his left side, taking notes while desperately trying to ignore the − very loud − slackers surrounding him, and further down the line of benches were Shou and Kenzan, who were bickering on about something.

Judai tried to repeat what had happened − the feeling of something missing was still so strong. He had just been sitting there, listening to his friends talking everywhere around him and ignoring the teacher, when he suddenly felt so… cold. There was no other way of explaining it − he had suddenly felt all alone in the world and freezing cold.

He pulled his Slifer Red jacket tighter around himself and looked to his left, at Manjoume. Then he looked down and realized with a shock what had happened.

Manjoume had been sitting with his leg pressed against Judai's − thigh against thigh − and when he'd leaned to his left to tell Kenzan and Shou to shut up, his leg had left Judai's, leaving him cold and alone.

Judai simply stared, his eyes wide in surprise and his mouth hanging slightly open. He hadn't even noticed Manjoume's leg being there − he didn't become aware of the body contact until it was gone. Then he blinked and looked away, and to his own horror he felt a small blush creep up his cheeks. He swallowed hard and dared to glance at Manjoume again.

Manjoume was now trying to read his notebook and listened to the teacher, leaning forward over the bench. Judai closed his eyes for a moment and made up his mind. He still felt so cold and alone.

Judai slowly started to move closer to Manjoume, moving nothing more than millimetres at the time − praying that no one would notice, and especially not Manjoume. When he got close enough he stopped and started to move his left leg instead.

A wave of relief rolled over Judai as his knee lightly touched Manjoume's leg. He sighed, contented. The small body contact with Manjoume was enough to make him all warm inside again.

He tried to listen to the teacher and began taking notes, when he suddenly felt someone was watching him. Judai slowly turned his head to his left; his stomach feeling like it weighted a ton, his eyes and mouth slightly open in horror.

Manjoume simply looked at him when they made eye contact, his eyes pitch black and his expression unreadable. Judai felt his stomach drop down to the depths of hell, a strong hand gripping tightly around his heart and a guilty blush appeared on his cheeks.

Manjoume moved a little closer towards him without a word, the whole length of his thigh now resting against Judai's, making Judai feel incredibly warm and… happy. Judai tried to swallow but his mouth was completely dry.

"Better?" Manjoume asked, still not moving a muscle, but smiled ever so slightly when he didn't get any other reply than a furious blush and a slight nod.


End file.
